hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus is Back
victor ; it is ten o clock you have 5 minitues to get to your rooms then i want to hear a pin drop nina ; we can't go into the attic today we need to get some rest after all we have a big day tomorow fabian ; nina's right were going to egypt tommorow if we stay up all night we won't be able to wake up amber ; aren't you fogetting somthing the quest if were going to eygpt we won't be able to complete it nina ; im sure we'll find a way now we need to get some rest amber ; okay see you guys tomorow [ walks up the stairs] victor ; mrs martin and mr rutter go to your rooms the next morning everybody is down stairs getting ready to get on the plane chatting victor ;SILENCE , choose a patner to sit next to on the plane eddie ; your with me yacker pitrica ; your with me slime ball jerome ; mara do you won't to - mara ; of course jerome ; okay amber ; your with me alfie fabian ;to nina would you like to sit next to me on the plane nina ; why not smiles mick and joy are the only ones who don't have partners joy ; mick would you like to sit - mick ; next to me on the plane , sure joy ; oh i've forgot my laptop joy ; victor can i go get my laptop i left it behind victor ; very well but you must hurry up or we will leave without you joy was just in time luckily amber ; me an alfie are going to have the greatest time were going to go shopping then get are nails done then get makeovers alfie ; help me to jerome jerome burst out laughing amber ; what's so funny jerome ; nothing alfie ; some friend you are eddie ; hay yacker i bought this for you [ hand her a pretty necklance] pitrica ; thanks him on the cheek but your still a dufus victor ; all the members of anubis house get off the plane nina ; finally were here in eygpt nina heres a voice the voice ; chosen one follow my voice where is your osirion nina ; did you here that fabian ; here what [ confused] the voice ; chosen one you are wasting time where is your osirion nina ; that fabian ; tell me what it's saying nina ; it's saying i should come and bring eddie alfie ; you have got to help me amber's driving me mad jerome ; don't worry i got this under control , amber amber ; yes jerome ;alfie can't go shopping with you he's he's not feeling well amber ; poor alfie i'll have to take pitrica then jerome , you do that what will happen next will amber realise jerome and alfie tricked her will nina and eddie find out who '' the voice '' is .will mick and joy get together all your questions will be ansered in my 2nd chapter of the story so read it nina and amber ; pitrica eddie i need to talk to you nina grabes eddie's s arm amber grabs pitrica's arm eddie ; what is it the voice ; there you are nina ;what do you want us for the voice ; my child i sent her to the future and i know you know her nina ; what do we have to do the voice ; find my child and bring her back to me she is in disguse the voice ; you must find her before the deval comes go now eddie ; who's the devel nina ; we'll have to wait and see pitrica ;what is it amber ; since alfie is not feeling well i was thinking would you like to come shopping with me pitrica ; sorry amber me and eddie are going to the moves amber ;okay pitrica ; what's that amber ;what;s what they hear alfie and jerome talking alfie ; thanks jerome i o you jerome ; yes , yes you do pitrica ; amber i think they tricked you amber ; they tricked me how could they do that [ next morning nina tells the rest of sibuna what happened ]